Stay With Me
by Bitshou
Summary: "¿Qué pasaría si después de que Edward fuese con los Vulturi hacia su sentencia de muerte y Bella lo detuviese, él fuese obligado a convertir a Bella en una de ellos? ¿Qué pasaría entonces con Jake?" Summary completo dentro, Lemmons... Maybe. ExBxJxG.
1. Cap 1  Malas noticias

**Dislaimer:**

_Los personajes y parte de la historia le pertenecen a la maestra Meyer. A mí me pertenece nada más que los personajes nuevos (?) y la otra parte de la historia xD Enjoy it!_

**Summary:**

_¿Qué pasaría si después de que Edward fuese con los Vulturi, la realeza vampírica, hacia su sentencia de muerte y Bella lo detuviese, Él fuese obligado a convertir a Bella en una de ellos? ¿Qué pasaría entonces con Jake? No existiría Reneesme… entonces, ¿qué pasaría con su imprimación? ¿Jake simplemente se quedaría sólo? ¿Qué pasaría si apareciese otra persona en las vidas de los Vampiros y Licántropos? ¿Y qué pasaría con la venganza que busca Victoria, si no puede acabar con la persona que Edward más ama?_

_**Edward/Bella/Jacob/Gina.** Una historia un poco distorsionada de la realidad twilight._

…

**GINA**

- Abróchate el cinturón. – Decía mi padre mientras echaba una fugaz mirada en mi dirección donde me encontraba con mis brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mi mirada fija en la carretera, y mis labios fruncidos. Estaba molesta. – No quiero – Murmuré siguiendo con el berrinche que había comenzado hace exactamente un mes, cuando mi padre anunció que nos mudábamos. Para toda la familia era una excelente y excitante idea, conoceríamos otra cultura, y a nuevas personas. Para mí era todo lo contrario. No me importaba la "nueva cultura" que conoceríamos, y mucho menos hacer nuevos amigos y conocer nuevas personas. Tenía toda mi vida allá en Chile, toda mi vida. Estaban mis dos mejores amigos, mi colegio, mis clases de piano, y mi aburrida (pero tierna) abuela. Y todo eso se iba al inodoro por culpa del trabajo de mi padre.

- … ¡y entonces nos vamos a Washington! – Había dicho mi padre una tarde, luego de contarnos su larguísima historia sobre su nuevo trabajo como policía. Había intentado entrar hace mucho tiempo, y ahora gracias a un buen amigo de la familia (que vive en Washington y casualmente tiene mucha influencia sobre la policía de ese lugar) le había ayudado. Mi madre que estaba sentada en el gran sofá de la sala sonrió ampliamente, mientras que Richard (mi hermano menor) apartó su espalda de la pared de la sala y se acercó, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de mi madre, por detrás del sofá. Mi hermano menor, (que es menor que Richard) Elliot, dio saltos por todo el lugar, y Julie, la más pequeña, se lanzó a los brazos de papá, que estaba parado frente a nosotros. Todos tenían esa estúpida sonrisa en sus rostros, en cambio yo que estaba sentada a un lado de mi madre en el sofá, tenía el rostro inexpresivo. La noticia me había tomado por sorpresa, cayendo en mí como un balde de agua fría. – ¿Nos vamos pronto, Al? – Preguntó mi madre, yo empuñé mis manos sobre mis piernas. – En un mes – Contestó mi padre con su voz profunda.  
>Y aquí estábamos, un mes después. Mi padre manejaba su Peugeot con la vista en la carretera, pero de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo. Mi madre iba sentada atrás, Julie sobre sus piernas. Richi y El iban al lado. Yo miraba hacia enfrente, hacia la carretera, con mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho. – Última vez que te lo digo, Gina, abróchate ese cinturón – Dijo mi padre, ahora mucho más serio y con esa voz de mando que me estremecía. Refunfuñé unos segundos mientras tomaba el cinturón y lo pasaba a mí alrededor para luego escuchar el "clic" al ponérmelo. Llevé mi mirada hacia fuera, mirando por la ventana. Podía ver verde, verde, y más verde. Todo era árboles, y no había ninguna pizca de sol. El cielo estaba nublado, y se notaba que afuera hacía frío.<p>

Diez de la mañana y alguien me destapó dejándome en pijama sobre la cama, intenté buscar las cobijas pero mi esfuerzo fue inútil. –Bella durmiente, despierta – La voz de mi madre sonaba por la habitación, otro segundo y las cortinas de mi cuarto estaban abiertas dejando entrar una débil luz del sol. – Hoy te inscribiremos a ti y a tus hermanos en el instituto – Tapé mi rostro con mi brazo. Por alguna extraña razón mi madre estaba feliz de inscribirnos. Refunfuñé, como ya se me había hecho habitual. – Es temprano, vayamos después de almuerzo – Protesté con voz dormilona mientras me volteaba en la cama para esconderme de la luz. – No. Mientras más temprano, mejor – Musitó decidida y caminó hasta la puerta – además, son las diez, no es temprano – Bufé, para mí si era temprano. Salió de mi habitación y luego de cerrar la puerta gritó en el pasillo – ¡Te quiero en media hora abajo! – Resoplé y me recosté de espaldas en la cama. Abrí mis ojos y miré el techo por unos minutos antes de levantarme.

Diez y media de la mañana y estaba terminando de vestirme cuando golpearon a mi puerta. Llevaba una remera ploma simple, y unos pitillos negros gastados. – Voy – Me puse las zapatillas y abrí la puerta mientras desenredaba mi cabello recién lavado con mis dedos – Mamá dice que te apresures en bajar – Habló Richi con su voz tan calma, que llegaba a darme sueño. Sólo asentí y volví a cerrar la puerta, dirigiéndome al baño para maquillarme, no en exceso, nunca solía maquillarme en exceso, sólo me delineé los ojos con una línea gruesa por el párpado superior, y un poco de rímel en las pestañas.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras hasta la sala donde se encontraban El y Julie en el sofá, peleando por quién veía la tv. Rodé los ojos mientras suspiraba, le quité el control remoto a El y se lo di a Julie, ésta saltó en el sofá y El me dirigió una mirada fulminante. Yo me encogí de hombros – Es más pequeña – murmuré ya de espaldas caminando hacia la cocina mientras podía oír protestar a El. En la cocina se encontraban mamá y Richi, este último estaba desayunando en la mesita de la cocina, mientras que mamá estaba con una taza de café en la mano, apoyada en un mueble. Me limité a saludar con la mano y caminé hasta el mueble y me preparé cereales con leche. - ¿Y papá? – Pregunté al aire, al que quisiera responderme, la que fue mamá. – En el trabajo – Murmuró antes de tomar un sorbo de su café. – Ah - Fue todo lo que dije.

…

_¡Hola hola! Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo :) a mi me encantó u_u Jajajaja, BOÉ. Estoy muy metida en la historia, y juro que para el próximo capítulo se vendrán mejores cosas, después de todo… esto recién comienza 1313 jhagfjadks xD bue, espero reviews, pleaseeee :c Ahh, y les recomiendo un libro. "Just Listen" de Sarah Dessen. Es GENIAL. Yo me lo leí desde el celu, en dos días :') bue ¡escribaaaan!_

_**Bicho** .-_


	2. Cap 2  El chico misterioso

**Dislaimer:**

_Los personajes y parte de la historia le pertenecen a la maestra Meyer. A mí me pertenece nada más que los personajes nuevos (?) y la otra parte de la historia xD Enjoy it!_

**Summary:**

_¿Qué pasaría si después de que Edward fuese con los Vulturi, la realeza vampírica, hacia su sentencia de muerte y Bella lo detuviese, Él fuese obligado a convertir a Bella en una de ellos? ¿Qué pasaría entonces con Jake? No existiría Reneesme… entonces, ¿qué pasaría con su imprimación? ¿Jake simplemente se quedaría sólo? ¿Qué pasaría si apareciese otra persona en las vidas de los Vampiros y Licántropos? ¿Y qué pasaría con la venganza que busca Victoria, si no puede acabar con la persona que Edward más ama?_

_**Edward/Bella/Jacob/Gina.** Una historia un poco distorsionada de la realidad twilight._

**Capítulo 2 – _El chico misterioso._**

**…**

**GINA**

Estábamos aparcando en el estacionamiento del instituto. Todos los chicos caminaban de allá para acá, despreocupados. Algunos hablaban en voz alta, y otros cotilleaban cosas en sus oídos. Había algunos que comían emparedados, o frutas en una esquina del lugar, donde había una pequeña cafetería con mesas afuera. Por lo que noté, estaban en el receso. Gracias al cielo cuando nos bajamos del auto tocaron el timbre para finalizar el receso y todos caminaron hacia dentro del instituto.

El día estaba nublado, pero no hacía frío, estaba… bien. Caminamos hacia dentro del instituto y nos dirigimos a la Secretaría. La puerta estaba abierta y dentro lo primero que se podía ver era un escritorio y una señora aparentemente de unos cuarenta años, algo pasada en kilos sentada detrás, escribiendo rápidamente en el teclado de su computadora. Mi madre entró haciendo que la señora perdiera su concentración en lo que hacía y le mirara, seguida de ella entraron Julie, El, y Richi, y yo me quedé apoyada en el marco de la puerta, mi madre no lo notó.

Me aburría a ratos, por no decir todo el tiempo, así que llevé mi mirada hacia el pasillo, donde estaban los casilleros. Miré un rato, pasó un chico y se detuvo en un casillero, guardó unos libros y sacó un bolso, luego se dirigió a una puerta, cuando ésta se abrió pude escuchar algunos sonidos de balones rebotando en el suelo, por lo que supuse era el gimnasio. Luego pasó una chica y se detuvo en uno de los casilleros también, lo abrió y se miró en la puerta, sacó de su bolso un brillo labial y se lo aplicó en los labios, luego cerró el casillero y continuó su camino moviendo sus labios para esparcir el brillo. Y así pasaron algunos chicos más, hasta que apareció un chico que captó toda mi atención. Era alto, su cabello castaño perfecto, y su tez como nunca antes había visto, parecía delicada y perfecta… muy perfecta. Llevaba la mirada perdida en el pasillo pero aún así parecía percatarse de todo. Se detuvo en uno de los casilleros y lo abrió. Sus movimientos eran tan cuidadosos, pero no quitaban su masculinidad. _"Dios"_, pensé, _"estoy hiperventilando"_. El chico volteó su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo habitual pero no aparté mi mirada de la suya. El color de sus ojos era de un dorado hermoso, nunca antes visto. Luego me percaté, su mirada parecía profunda, como si me estuviese examinando con la mirada, lo que me incomodó mucho pero no aparté mi mirada de él. Mi expresión lo decía todo, estaba atontada con su belleza. Él tenía el ceño fruncido, como intentando comprender algo y se notaba bastante cabreado, por lo que pensé por un momento que estaba molesto con mi mirada. Sentí a mi madre carraspear y rápidamente me volteé para mirarla, cuando volví mi mirada hacia el chico… este ya no estaba. _"Genial"_, pensé y me volteé para escuchar a mi madre.

- ¿No hay otra cosa para cenar? – Mi madre me miró con mala cara y mi padre negó con la cabeza, yo resoplé. – Come eso – Mi padre apuntó con su tenedor hacia mi plato con fideos con salsa, yo bajé la mirada hacia éste e hice una mueca. – No me gustan, ¿puedo pasar por hoy? Además… tengo tarea que hacer – miré a mi papá, él siempre me consentía, a excepción cuando tomó la decisión de cambiarnos de casa. Él asintió derrotado y yo le sonreí, me cargué sobre la mesa para acercarme a él y besar su mejilla, luego eché la silla hacia atrás para pararme y dirigí mi mirada hacia mi madre, que estaba frente a mi – Perdón – murmuré haciendo una mueca y volví a sonreír – Provecho – dije y todos en la mesa asintieron, incluyendo mis hermanos que se estaban devorando el plato. Subí las escaleras rápidamente y me metí a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta con mi espalda y saltando hacia mi cama a recostarme de espaldas mirando el techo. Hace dos días que estaba yendo al instituto, y ni rastros del chico hermoso. Lo busqué por todos lados pero no lo vi, tampoco le pregunté a alguien, porque además de sonar una sicópata, no hablaba con nadie gracias a ser "la nueva" del curso. Otra razón por la que odiaba esto del cambio de casa, y sobre todo… de país. Si bien hablaba fluidamente el inglés, me daba una vergüenza enorme hablar con mis compañeros. Agradecía al señor Varner no hacerme hablar.

- Tenemos una compañera nueva – Había dicho el señor Varner viendo en su libro y buscando mi nombre. – La señorita… - aún buscaba, y yo ya estaba ruborizada y con mi corazón latiendo más rápido que de costumbre. – Gina White – dijo por fin y levantó su cabeza buscándome ahora con la mirada entre el alumnado - ¿Dónde está? – Seguía buscándome cuando alcé mi mano para que me viera, estaba sentada hacia la pared, en la segunda fila. Todos se voltearon a mirarme y sentí mi cara arder. – Póngase en pies, señorita White, para que todos la conozcan – Yo asentí tímida y me levanté agachando un poco la mirada aún con mi cara caliente. – Bueno, van a tratarla bien. Ella viene de otro país, así que les pido que sean amables con ella. Tengo entendido que su padre es el nuevo policía aquí en la zona, ¿verdad? – Yo asentí y me aclaré la garganta antes de hablar – Si – Fue todo lo que dije, con la peor voz que había sacado en mi vida. El señor Verner asintió una vez con su cabeza y yo me senté para que él comenzara con la clase. - ¿Así que eres hija del señor White? – Preguntó en un susurro la chica que estaba sentada detrás de mí, yo asentí levemente volteándome solo un poco para mirarla. – Wow. Ten cuidado, se está poniendo feo todo afuera, con eso de los osos y las personas asesinadas. Por eso han reclutado a más policías – habló la chica de cabello colorín, y muy rizado. Yo me quedé mirándola y luego asentí – Vale – Susurré y me volteé para escuchar la clase, aunque pensé todo el día en lo que me había dicho.

"Por eso han reclutado a más policías", Esas palabras estaban retumbando en mi cabeza en estos momentos, mientras estaba tirada en la cama. No quería que a mi padre le pasara algo, y me preocupaba e inquietaba el hecho de que mi padre no supiera el por qué estaba acá. O tal vez si lo sabía y no había querido decírnoslo. O quizás… tal vez mi madre también lo sabía, y los únicos sin saberlo éramos nosotros, sus hijos. Sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente, despejando esos pensamientos de mí. Di un gran suspiro y se me vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de la mirada penetrante de ese chico. Dios, debía saber quién era. Me levanté de la cama, me puse el pijama y volví a acostarme cubriéndome sólo con las sábanas ya que el día de hoy había estado bastante caluroso y muy soleado, al igual que el anterior, y era raro. Por lo que me había contado mi padre, aquí siempre hacía frío.

**…**

_¡Hola hola! Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo :) Dejen Reviews porque si no, no sé si les gusta la historia, entonces no sé si seguirla u.u ahora subí luego porque sé que el primer capítulo era aburrido, pero como era el primero, no tenía mucha emoción, espero que les guste este y que sigan la historia. ¿Quién piensan que es el chico misterioso? :o Besoooos!_

_**Bicho** .-_


	3. Cap 3  La chica perfecta

**Disclaimer:**

_Los personajes y parte de la historia le pertenecen a la maestra Meyer. A mí me pertenece nada más que los personajes nuevos (?) y la otra parte de la historia xD Enjoy it!_

**Summary:**

_¿Qué pasaría si después de que Edward fuese con los Vulturi, la realeza vampírica, hacia su sentencia de muerte y Bella lo detuviese, Él fuese obligado a convertir a Bella en una de ellos? ¿Qué pasaría entonces con Jake? No existiría Reneesme… entonces, ¿qué pasaría con su imprimación? ¿Jake simplemente se quedaría sólo? ¿Qué pasaría si apareciese otra persona en las vidas de los Vampiros y Licántropos? ¿Y qué pasaría con la venganza que busca Victoria, si no puede acabar con la persona que Edward más ama?_

_**Edward/Bella/Jacob/Gina.** Una historia un poco distorsionada de la realidad twilight._

**Capítulo 3 – _La__chica__perfecta._**

…

**GINA**

Sonó el despertador y me revolqué en la cama antes de levantarme. Mi rutina fue igual que siempre. Me duché en diez minutos, me vestí con una remera color verde agua y unos pitillos negros, mis converse gastadas y luego tomé una chaqueta negra que me la puse rápidamente por que hacía un frío horrendo. El cielo estaba nublado y pareciera como si nunca estuvo soleado. Me maquillé como siempre y amarré mi cabello largo e indomable en una coleta alta. Bajé hasta la cocina a tomar desayuno, pero algo era diferente, estaba mi padre en la casa. Él solía ir al trabajo antes que nosotros nos despertáramos, pero hoy no era así, hoy estaba con nosotros. Sonreí inconscientemente.  
>- Cariño – dijo mi padre acercándose hacia mí y me dio un tierno y cálido beso en la frente, yo cerré los ojos y sonreí.<p>

– Papi – Debía admitirlo, amaba ser la regalona de mi padre.

– Te tengo una sorpresa – Papá sonrió y sacó de sus bolsillos unas llaves, yo miré las llaves y luego a él. Me tomó por la cintura y me encaminó hasta la puerta de entrada, abriéndola para encontrarme con mi auto estacionado. Yo sonreí ampliamente, estaba emocionada. Mi auto junto con el de mi madre había quedado en casa, en Chile. – Lo mandé a buscar para ti, así puedes ir al instituto sola – Yo no cabía en tanta felicidad, tapé mi boca con una de mis manos mientras reía. Me volteé y abracé a mi padre fuerte por la cintura.

– Gracias papá, eres el mejor – Murmuré con mi cabeza hundida en su pecho y el rió.

Camino al instituto comenzó a llover por lo que maldije en mi fuero interno. En el asiento trasero, Richi y El iban mirando cada uno por su respectiva ventana, mientras que Richi tenía los auriculares puestos y movía levemente la cabeza al ritmo de la música que escuchaba, debía suponer. Encendí el limpia-parabrisas y conduje con cuidado hasta el instituto. Cuando aparqué y me bajé del auto pude verlo. Estaba el chico del otro día bajándose de un volvo plateado, y del lado del copiloto se bajó una chica. Era la chica más hermosa del lugar. Varias personas no podían resistirse a mirarlos mientras que ellos ni se inmutaban. Sentí celos de su belleza. Tenía el cabello largo y ondulado, de color café, hermoso. Era delgada y muy fina. No pude percatarme de mucho más por la distancia, pero… hacían una perfecta pareja. Cuando él la tomó de la mano supe que eran novios, y me mordí la lengua intentando no despotricar. Vi que él se encogía levemente, como si algo le molestase y ella le miró un momento para luego dar una ligera mirada hacia donde yo estaba, tomándome por sorpresa. Abrí mis ojos un poco más de lo normal, y rápidamente ella se volteó y siguieron caminando, ahora a un paso más rápido. Yo salí de mi trance y me percaté que mis hermanos ya se habían ido, por lo que me apresuré en entrar al instituto.

- Quiero que lean el acto I y II de Hamlet para mañana, y lo expondremos aquí – dijo el señor Masón mientras todos salíamos del salón. Tomé mis libros y salí rápidamente. Para mi sorpresa el chico y la chica con características perfectas eran mis compañeros de clase. Estuve la mayor parte de la clase viéndolos, ya que me sentaba algunos bancos detrás de ellos, y de vez en cuando el chico se encogía apenas y la chica lanzaba miradas hacia mi puesto.

Era hora de almuerzo, por lo que fui a la cafetería. Allí estaban ellos sentados en una mesa, los dos solos y con sus bandejas de comida frente a ellos. Conversaban de lo mejor y parecía que ni tocaban la comida. Yo por mi parte pasé de ellos y fui a llenar mi bandeja con algunas frutas y un trozo de pizza que se me apetecía.

Ellos me parecían de lo más misteriosos, por lo que caminé hasta la mesa donde se encontraban algunos de mis compañeros y me decidí a preguntar al fin.

- Son muy raros, ¿no? – Murmuré mientras con mi cabeza señalaba hacia unas mesas de al fondo, donde se encontraban ellos. Luego di una mordida a mi pizza.

– Muy – dijo un chico con cabello chuzo, Jason creo que se llamaba. – Pero ya te acostumbrarás – Añadió. Luego todos soltaron unas risitas, por lo que me uní a ellas.

– Pero la verdad, Bella no era así antes de conocerlos – ahora habló la chica pelirroja del otro día, Valerie. Así que Bella se llamaba la chica.

- ¿No? – Pregunté curiosa prestándole bastante atención mientras seguía devorándome la pizza.

– No. – Reafirmó – Era más… normal antes de que conociera a Edward – Se encogió de hombros y luego tomó un sorbo de su jugo. Y Edward se llamaba el chico misterioso – pero como dijo Jason, ya te acostumbrarás a su rareza – me sonrió y yo le imité.

Cuando terminó el día en el instituto caminé hasta el estacionamiento. Los comentarios de los chicos me hicieron pensar mucho más en que ellos sí eran misteriosos, y la verdad siempre había sido bastante curiosa. Me acerqué a mi auto y pude divisar a mis hermanos acercarse rápidamente hacia mí.

– Gina, nosotros iremos a casa de un compañero – habló Richi algo agitado.

– Tiene un juego fantástico en Wii, y lo queremos probar – dijo Elliot. Yo asentí.

– Él los tiene que llevar a casa después, ¿correcto? – Musité antes que corrieran hacia el auto del compañero de Richi. Los dos asintieron cuando ya caminaban en dirección contraria hacia mí. Yo suspiré y decidí que era momento de pasear, no lo había hecho desde que llegamos a Forks.

Entré al auto y de la guantera saqué un cd, lo puse música en la radio e inmediatamente comenzó a sonar "Here comes the sun" de "The Beatles". Manejé en dirección hacia la reserva, había oído muchas cosas sobre ese lugar. Mis compañeros decían que las playas eran geniales, también había oído un poco de su cultura, sobre todo cuando mamá sacaba ese tema de conversación en la cena. Ahora había nacido en mí la curiosidad, y no era raro en mí. Quería ver cómo eran los nativos, y si eran ciertas todas esas leyendas que mamá contaba a la hora de la cena.

Conduje hasta que divisé una playa, una hermosa playa. Me detuve, estacionando el auto, y me bajé rápidamente, apagando la radio. Me quité las zapatillas y caminé por la arena hasta estar cerca del mar, a pesar del frío que hacía en la mañana, estaba bastante cálida la tarde.

Me senté en la arena y cerré mis ojos, apoyando mis manos sobre la arena y echando levemente mi cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del aire y del olor a libertad que había en ese lugar. El día de hoy había sido bastante raro, pero la brisa que sentía rozar mi rostro hacía que se me olvidase todo por completo.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que no me percaté de la presencia de alguien más a mi lado, hasta que sentí un aroma diferente, uno mucho más exquisito… como a madera. La persona carraspeó y yo abrí mis ojos de golpe para encontrarme con él mirándome.

…

_¡Hola hola! ¿Vieron que sucede algo con Gina, Edward y Bella? Bue, más adelante sabrán sobre ello. Espero que les haya gustado el tercer capítulo :) Dejen Reviews porque si no, no sé si les gusta la historia, entonces no sé si seguirla u.u me demoré un poco en actualizar, pero es que me desanima el hecho de que no tenga nada de reviews, hasta cambié el formato (?) para ver si les gusta más así, así que espero que les guste este y que sigan la historia. Bue, no hay mucha emoción, pero el próximo capítulo sí que va a estar bueno, y va a aparecer otro personaje :o JAJAJA. Besoooos!_

_**Bicho** .-_


End file.
